


I Told You

by agdhani



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	I Told You

I told you.

The voice was a strained whisper, fading with the life struggling out between wet fingers. Crimson across the floor, from Abigail’s throat, giving way to polished black as his assailant, his heart retreated, pulling Will’s soul with it.

A dangerous ruse, to try to outstrip the master. He had known how it would end. The other voice had dared to hope, to believe, that he had meant something.

And he had meant something. If he had not, this severing between them through the rending of flesh would never have happened. There had been no other possible outcome.


End file.
